Signs
by gryffingirl77
Summary: This is a short little fic born of my love of Astrology. Please read and review, thanks! Oh yeah, pure EC Phluff!
1. Signs

A few quick notes: this fic was born of my love of Astrology. Now, to those purists out there, I am aware that Scorpio is a water sign, but in various research I found out that it was considered a fire sign at one point, many years ago. When or why it was changed I don't know. Maybe because the ruling planet is now Pluto, but it used to be Mars before Pluto was discovered and Mars is a fire planet. Anyways, I am going off of the old definition, as Pluto was not discovered until 1931 and this (obviously) takes place before that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Erik or Christine or the Zodiac. And forgive me if this is just short, but it was written very late at night......

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing?"  
  
Erik jumped slightly, startled, at Christine's words. He looked up from the papers strewn about the desk and turned in his chair to see Christine. He wondered idly how long she had been standing there.  
  
Erik sighed. "Just...making up a chart."  
  
"A chart? What kind of a chart?" Christine asked, looking intrigued.  
  
Erik looked away, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Oh, please, Erik!" Christine pleaded, sounding like a spoiled child. "Please tell me what you are doing!"  
  
Erik took a deep breath and ran a hand through his slick hair. "Well...all right, I will show you. Please, sit down," he said, motioning her towards a second chair.  
  
Christine sat in it and looked at the papers which contained strange looking pictures with dots and lines and funny squiggly looking things. There were also numerous books spread out open across the desk.  
  
Erik sat the quill he had been writing with back into a jar of ink. He glanced over the various papers and books before picking up a specific one and studying it closely.  
  
"You told me that you were born on June twelfth, correct?"  
  
"Yes," Christine answered, looking slightly bewildered.  
  
"That would make you a Gemini," Erik said.  
  
Christine looked at him blankly. "A what?"  
  
"A Gemini. That is your Astrological sun sign."  
  
"My what?" Christine asked, looking even more confused than before.  
  
Erik took another deep breath. "Let me start at the beginning. Do you know what Astrology is?"  
  
"Is it like Astronomy?"  
  
"Well, sort of. Astronomy is the scientific study of outer space. Planets, solar systems and such," Erik explained patiently. "Astrology is the science of the stars and planets and their influences on our lives."  
  
"The stars have influence in our lives? How?" Christine asked. "And how do you know this?"  
  
"I have been well taught in several matters of the occult," Erik answered simply. "You know I spent time with the Gypsies. They are a suspicious people," Erik paused as if gathering his thoughts.  
  
"There are twelve signs in the zodiac. The scientific definition of the zodiac is a band of the celestial sphere that represents the path of the planets moon and sun. In astrology the band was divided into twelve parts bearing the name of a constellation for which it was originally named. Now, everyone who is born is born under a certain sign or constellation depending on the month and day. It coincides with the placement of the planets and the sun and moon at the moment that you are born. Does this make sense?"  
  
Christine was quiet for a moment. "Somewhat," she answered. "Is Gemini the name of my sign then?"  
  
"Yes. And the belief is that people have certain characteristics depending on their sign, when they were born."  
  
"Oooh. I see," Christine said. "So there are certain traits that people born under the same sign will have."  
  
"Theoretically, yes. But it depends on a great many other things, such as where the other planets were when you were born. A matter of minutes can make significant changes."  
  
Erik studied Christine, who was looking overwhelmed. "So you are making my chart, then?"  
  
"Yes. This is it, or at least, it is a general chart, as I do not know the exact time you were born. But it is accurate enough."  
  
Christine took the piece of paper and studied the chart, turning it this way and that. "What does it mean?"  
  
"Well, I can tell you some of the traits of a Gemini," Erik said. "If you would like..."  
  
"Oh yes, this is fascinating!" Christine said, her eyes bright.  
  
"Gemini is the third sign of the zodiac, represented by the constellation Gemini, or the twins. They are known for the tendency towards split personalities. They can be known as being fickle and restless, or wishy-washy, with constantly changing moods and opinions. The twins are an apt symbol, as it seems as if they have two separate personalities battling it out in their head. They seem somewhat childlike, they wonder at the marvels of the world. They possess a natural curiosity that is unquenchable. They have a great thirst for knowledge."

Erik finished and watched Christine, who was thinking about all he had said. She felt a little shiver as she thought about the truth behind the words. Everything he had said described her so perfectly. She blushed as she thought of the many times that she battled between feeling like a little girl, a child, and wanting to be a strong woman.

"That is...amazing!" Christine said finally.  
  
Erik smiled slightly. "Astrology is written off as foolishness, but I believe that there is more to it that people will admit."  
  
"When is your birthday, Erik?" Christine asked. "What is your sign?"  
  
Erik fought back the instinctive pain that he felt whenever he thought of his birthday, the first and only birthday he had ever celebrated when he had first seen his face. He pushed the memory down and forced himself to be calm.  
  
"My birthday is November second. My sign is Scorpio," Erik said.  
  
Christine noted the slight look of sadness that crossed his face. "What are Scorpio's like?"  
  
Erik pulled another chart from the pile and handed it to Christine who looked at it curiously.  
  
"Scorpio is the eighth sign of the Zodiac, represented by the scorpion. Scorpio's have the reputation of being vicious and vengeful. They are known for their hypnotic appeal and their ablility to see through you. It is said that a Scorpio can make you feel exposed just with one glance. They are known to be intense, sensitive and mesmerizing and somewhat...wicked."  
  
Christine looked up at Erik, her heartbeat quickening at the fire that blazed in his amber eyes.  
  
"W-wicked?" Christine repeated weakly.  
  
"That is correct," Erik replied, his gaze unwavering.  
  
Christine shivered again at the truth of his words. That decription fit him perfectly, eerily so.  
  
Erik glanced at the chart again. "Gemini is an air sign and Scorpio is a fire sign," he said absently.  
  
"What does that mean?" Christine asked, her voice soft.  
  
Erik stood up and faced her, his expression somewhat fierce, but Christine was not worried. She faced him unflinchingly.  
  
"Fire needs air, Christine. Without air...fire dies..."  
  
Christine stared up at him, lost in his fiery eyes, in his hypnotic voice.  
  
Erik reached out and brushed Christine's cheek and she shivered slightly. He leaned down and their lips met and Christine was overwhelmed by Erik's fire, by the intensity of the emotion that burned her.  
  
"Oh, Erik," Christine whispered and gave herself to the kiss, to the meeting of their souls.  
  
"Fire needs air, just as I need you..." Erik said softly.  
  
And they kissed again.


	2. Afterword and Author's Notes

I almost used Leo as Erik's sign, but when I read more into the traits and characteristics I realised that they just don't fit him. Leo's are too self-centered and love to be in the spotlight. Oh well! (I guess that would make Carlotta a Leo? ICK!) LOL...(I am a Leo, btw!) :P

First of all, I refer to Astrology as being an"occult" subject. While it is true that Astrology is accepted as a mainstream thing nowadays, it used to be widely associated with witchcraft and other such dark subjects. In Susan Kay's _Phantom_ she refers to Erik reading the Tarot cards. It made sense to me that Erik, with his affinity to the night, as well as his interest in the occult, would probably have been interested in the subject of Astrology. I had Christine not know about Astrology for the sake of my story. Would she have heard of it? Possibly. But her father was overprotective, and among polite society I am sure that such subjects were not readily mentioned. It worked better to have her not know anything about it.

I have an interest in the occult as well, though in a relatively passive sense. I do read the cards on occasion and I am a faithful Horoscope reader. I also use crystals and know the meaning of the various stones. I have also used plants, and know the properties of many of them. It is from my interest in such things that the fic _Signs _was born.

I made up Erik and Christine's birthdays based on the study of the signs and which traits most fit their personalities. If their actual birthdays are known I did not find them, tho they could be in Gaston Leroux's Phantom of the Opera, as I have only read that version once and it was about a hundred years ago. If they are known and I just screwed things all up by choosing the dates I did, I am sorry!

I originally had much more info on the traits of their signs in my story, but I condensed it down because I wasn't sure if anyone would be interested and I didn't want to bore you.

I will add more of the traits to this Afterward for anyone who is interested in knowing more and to see more of why I chose these particular signs for my favourite characters.

Christine, in my opinion, is a very standard Gemini. My sister is also a Gemini and quite a typical one at that. Their symbol, the twins, is an apt symbol. My sis sometimes seems to be two different people depending on whom she is with. To the casual observer she is shy, quiet and somewhat boring (sorry, sis!) but once you get to know her and she is comfortable with you she is a totally different person. This is how I see Christine. On the one hand, she is this shy little wilting flower. She craves Raoul's safety and security. But on the other hand she is intrigued with Erik his darkness and sensuality. Erik brings out a part of her that she has probably always kept shoved down.

Gemini's are curious. They can't leave something alone once their curiosity is piqued. I thought immediately of Christine and Erik's mask. Gemini's can seem almost childlike, in part due to their inquisitiveness and thirst for knowledge. They are always asking questions. Also, they marvel at the wonders of the world and tend to be awed easily.

Gemini is an air sign. The air signs are said to have their heads in the clouds. Who does that sound like?

Gemini is also a mutable sign. Mutables crave change. They love to debate, but not to argue and they despise conflict.

Now onto Erik...

Scorpio is now known as a water sign. Its ruling planet is Pluto. But before Pluto was discovered in 1931, Scorpio's ruling planet was Mars. Scorpio used to be known as a fire sign, which makes more sense, as the traits of a Scorpio definitely follow with fire rather than water. Since Phantom of the Opera takes place in the 1800', I used the old ruling planet and the old element for the sign.

Scorpios are known for their tempers. They can be downright vengeful when something or someone gets in their way. They are determined and stubborn. They know what they want and they will do anything they can to get it. They are complex and secretive. They are intuitive, perceptive. They want to know exactly where they stand and do not want games. It is said that a Scorpio can see right through you. When they look at you they see past the surface to what is hidden underneath. I thought this was appropriate with Erik's relationship to Christine. Erik saw past her shy wilting exterior to the strong woman that was hidden beneath her sadness.

Scorpio is a fixed sign. As the word implies, the fixed signs are stubborn. They can dig in their heels and wait for what they want, no matter how long it takes.

Fire signs are passionate. They have a temper that flares easily. They are ambitious.

Fire and air combined: well, fire needs air to survive. Without air, fire will die. I thought this, too was appropriate of Erik and Christine's relationship. Fire describes Erik perfectly and we all know that he needs his Christine to survive.

So there you have it. These are the reasons I chose the birthdays I did and the signs that I did. I hope you enjoyed my story and if you made it all the way to this, I hope you enjoyed my extra info. Thanks for reading!


End file.
